Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]] DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 18 June 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3085/ Episodes *01:Revival! Pretty Cure 5! *02:Nozomi and Coco's Troubling Reunion *03:Delivery Boy Syrup's Friend Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 16 July 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3091/ Episodes *04:Deliver Urara's Script *05:A Letter To Student Council President Karen *06:King Doughnut Awakens! Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 20 August 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3097/ Episodes *07:Let's Go! The Palmier Kingdom! *08:Syrup and The Mysterious Letter *09:Great Detective Komachi's Entrance! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 17 September 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3107/ Episodes *10:It Has Appeared! The Power of The Blue Rose! *11:Magnificent Transformation! Milky Rose! *12:Mimino Kurumi Has Arrived! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 15 October 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3119/ Episodes *13:A Nightmarish Fairytale World! *14:Milky Rose's Secret! *15:Rin and The Bean Stalk Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 19 November 2008 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3135/ Episodes *16: Karen and Komachi's Sweets House *17: Tamuken's Treasured Item *18: Send It To Everyone! Urara's Singing Voice Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 17 December 2008 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3145/ Episodes *19:Fisherman Karen and Turtle Milk!? *20:Komachi and Madoka's Dreams *21:Full of Friendship, Making Lunch Together! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: 23 January 2009 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3159/ Episodes * 22:Teacher Nozomi Does Her Very Best! * 23:Syrup Has Betrayed Us!? * 24:Pretty Cure 5's New Power! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 18 February 2009 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3175/ Episodes *25:The Midsummer Nightmare Duo *26:Pretty Cure In The Big City *27:Rin VS The Monsters Of Edo! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 18 February 2009 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3176/ Episodes *28:Coco's Bride Has Arrived!? *29:Tennis With A Cool Guy On The Plateau!? *30:The Kings' Powers and Nuts' Troubles Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 18 March 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3196/ Episodes *31:Milky Rose's New Power! *32:A Teeny, Tiny Grand Adventure! *33:Hustling Urara and The Curry Shop Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 18 March 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3197/ Episodes *34:A Tearful Farewell! Crepe's Confession *35:Bunbee's Shocking Proposal! *36:Dangerous! Five de Chance! (First Part) Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 15 April 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3208/ Episodes *37:Dangerous! Five de Chance! (Last Part) *38:The Power Of Two! Dream & Rose!! *39:Save King Montblanc! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 15 April 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3209/ Episodes *40:Take Back Urara's Singing Voice! *41:Rin Has A Date With A Cool Guy!? *42:Komachi's Decision and The Arabian Nights Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 20 May 2009 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3217/ Episodes *43:Terror! Eternal's Director! *44:Deliver Them! Everyone's Presents! *45:The Door To The Cure Rose Garden Appears Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 17 June 2009 *Price: ￥4,101 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3224/ Episodes *46:A Desperate Situation! Imprisoned Pretty Cure 5! *47:Our Feelings As One! The Miracle Of The Blue Rose! *48:Towards The Future! The Eternally Indestructible Pretty Cure 5! Movie DVD *Release Date: 18 March 2009 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3193/ '''Product Specifications' *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 21 January 2015 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4088/ Episodes *01:Revival! Pretty Cure 5! *02:Nozomi and Coco's Troubling Reunion *03:Delivery Boy Syrup's Friend *04:Deliver Urara's Script *05:A Letter To Student Council President Karen *06:King Doughnut Awakens! *07:Let's Go! The Palmier Kingdom! *08:Syrup and The Mysterious Letter *09:Great Detective Komachi's Entrance! *10:It Has Appeared! The Power of The Blue Rose! *11:Magnificent Transformation! Milky Rose! *12:Mimino Kurumi Has Arrived! *13:A Nightmarish Fairytale World! *14:Milky Rose's Secret! *15:Rin and The Bean Stalk *16:Karen and Komachi's Sweets House *17:Tamuken's Treasured Item *18:Send It To Everyone! Urara's Singing Voice *19:Fisherman Karen and Turtle Milk!? *20:Komachi and Madoka's Dreams *21:Full of Friendship, Making Lunch Together! *22:Teacher Nozomi Does Her Very Best! *23:Syrup Has Betrayed Us!? *24:Pretty Cure 5's New Power! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Voice Actor Round-table (Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and Sendai Eri) Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 18 February 2015 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4093/ Episodes *25:The Midsummer Nightmare Duo *26:Pretty Cure In The Big City *27:Rin VS The Monsters Of Edo! *28:Coco's Bride Has Arrived!? *29:Tennis With A Cool Guy On The Plateau!? *30:The Kings' Powers and Nuts' Troubles *31:Milky Rose's New Power! *32:A Teeny, Tiny Grand Adventure! *33:Hustling Urara and The Curry Shop *34:A Tearful Farewell! Crepe's Confession *35:Bunbee's Shocking Proposal! *36:Dangerous! Five de Chance! (First Part) *37:Dangerous! Five de Chance! (Last Part) *38:The Power Of Two! Dream & Rose!! *39:Save King Montblanc! *40:Take Back Urara's Singing Voice! *41:Rin Has A Date With A Cool Guy!? *42:Komachi's Decision and The Arabian Nights *43:Terror! Eternal's Director! *44:Deliver Them! Everyone's Presents! *45:The Door To The Cure Rose Garden Appears *46:A Desperate Situation! Imprisoned Pretty Cure 5! *47:Our Feelings As One! The Miracle Of The Blue Rose! *48:Towards The Future! The Eternally Indestructible Pretty Cure 5! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case *Color Vol.1 & 2 Blu-ray Collection Case *Booklet Movie Blu-ray *Release Date: 17 June 2015 *Price: ￥7,128 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4130/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Previews *TV Spots *Opening day stage greeting (Starring: Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and Sendai Eri) Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays